


Life After Chaos

by simulacraryn



Series: First, Love [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, Complicated Emotions, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Gen, Passion, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simulacraryn/pseuds/simulacraryn
Summary: It begins with one date for Trowa and Relena, letting themselves experience some sort of normalcy after the war. Just how far down the rabbit hole are they willing to go? Most importantly, why does it feel like the world is pushing them together?





	1. AC 198: Awkward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maevemauvaise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maevemauvaise/gifts), [ClaraxBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/gifts).



**AC 198**

Saturday had crept on Relena quickly. There was a pressure on her shoulders that she had not known to have been there and now she was fretting on her way back home. What does a date even entail!? She'd heard her peers discuss them, but Relena hadn't truly been paying attention. When most girls her age began dating, she'd been jetsetting and trying to chase down the impossible dream of Heero Yuy. What a fool she'd been, right? But in the aftermath of Heero, she'd found herself and life's calling - and that she could not regret. So now as she jettisoned around her apartment, peeling layers of her ministerial uniform and leaving it scattered in various places...Relena was nervous.

Granted, she was probably fretting over nothing. After finally prying the last of her outwear, Relena ran into the bathroom and began tinkering with the knobs to get water running. A shower first, then she could go psychotic over what the hell she'd wear. Just why couldn't she have had a normal sort of upbringing?! The one where she could have a gaggle of other women helping her select some sort of 'drop dead' outfit for the first date she'd ever have. And in that prescise moment, Relena Darlian felt the weight of the world crash on her young shoulders. A moment to mourn for the things she would never have, but that she fought others would have in the future. For a young woman of eighteen, Relena felt forty-five as soon as she took a single look in her closet...

"I've nothing to wear..." - She mutters in between frustrated sighs. Then setting her eyes on a pair of jeans she thought couldn't fit her as she'd grown some since the last time she'd worn them. Relena was simply at the point of frustration when she picked up her phone and began to dial Dorothy's number. She was multitasking in between the shower, holding the phone in one hand and hearing Dorothy's saccharine tone on the other line. " _Miss Relena, to what do I owe the pleasure?_ "

Relena tried hard not to gag at Dorothy's placating, deciding to cut to the chase. -"Dorothy, I have a date tonight and nothing to wear that isn't..."

" _Some sort of uniform? Oh why Relena...I'll be down in twenty. Are you in the shower?_ "

"Yes, so hurry. I'm already running behind." - Relena hung up, grateful for Dorothy's oh so annoying existence. The shower went by quickly. Wrapping a towel around herself, Relena went straight to her ensuite bedroom. Dorothy was already there, various outfits on the bed and Relena felt embarrassed at the state of her apartment. However, it seemed as if Dorothy had taken liberty of calling Relena's maid over...

"I don't know if your date will end here tonight so I figured Maggie could...tidy up the place. Oh don't you fucking blush, Darlian...you of all people have earned the right of a sex-life." - Relena snorted at Dorothy's words. If would be fine, you know if Relena wasn't a blushing inexperienced maid! Curious, yes. Experienced? Not at all. It would only take a couple of masterful strokes of Dorothy's hands to get Relena all 'glammed up' for her date. No questions asked, because the blonde was soon out of the door just as she'd been, the mystical fairy godmother that would call in the morning to ask all sorts of prodding questions. 

She only hoped he wouldn't find her boring...

~*~*~

Trowa did not know how to feel, especially considering he'd asked one of the most powerful women on the face of the ESUN out on a date. _And she agreed_ no less. Sorting through what clothes he'd managed to scrounge up that looked presentable, Trowa wound up having to ask Cathy for some sort of help. In the end, Cathy took one look at Trowa's outfits and cringed. She then dragged him across town to a few shops, until they both found something suitable for a first date. So now here he was, at the minister's apartment, wearing simple gray tailored slacks and a dark blue shirt, sleeves rolled up quarter way. It was relaxed for someone with no experience what so ever.

He reached to knock on the door, palms sweating. Even during his days as a mercenary nerves hadn't affected him and for some fucked reason, they did now. Steadying his labored breathing, Trowa rapped against the door. "Coming!" - He hears from the other side and he relaxes his shoulders. The door swung open to reveal _her_ in every grand way that Trowa had never pictured. The dress was a beautiful shade of purple that danced well against her pale skin, and damn he was smitten by Relena's pure beauty.

"Relena," - He began, extending a hand in her direction. Self conscious about how clammy they must be, Trowa tried not to avert his gaze from hers. - "Trowa. I mean...Triton? Oh god, what would you even-"

"Trowa works fine. I...opted to keep it. I realize I do not know truly how to be Triton...and I hope I am not boring you."

Relena gave a gentle chuckle, a soothing hand over his forearm. - "Not at all, Trowa. Names are a very interesting thing in these post war times. Many people were known by names they rather leave in the dust and some of us, well...we make amends with the people we were during the wars. What is truly in a name, you see, is what you make of it. The person you become is the legacy left with the name." - She paused, allowing for Trowa to lead her to the car he'd brought along. The words sank in and he played them in his mind. Names and legacies, just exactly what did it all mean? For Relena, she and her brother carried the Peacecraft name...but held legacies of their own.

Zechs as the megalomaniac seeking redemption and of course...Relena Darlian's legacy could be shouted from the rooftops to the hymns of hossanah. Then you had him, Nanashi...the man of stolen names. Just what was his damned legacy? Granted he took the name of Trowa Barton and made it into something other than the original destiny of the original Trowa. -"So what does that make me, Relena?"

She slid into the car once Trowa guided her into the passengers side. Her mind was spinning and her heart skipped a beat or two, thinking about the question he posed. -"It makes you a survivor, Trowa. Your legacy is as a hero to our world, but you rather be known for something else...or not known at all."

"I rather leave a better legacy to the world."

Were dates ever meant to be this serious? From the few trashy films Relena induldged in, dates were meant to be awkward and quirky... but this wasn't two average human beings coming together. It was two war scarred veterans, each in their own rights screwed up from the past few years. Nothing would be easily lighthearted and every word spoken needed significance for it to exist. - "There is plenty you can do to assist in that, Trowa."

They sat in silence as Trowa pulled out of the curb, easing into the open road. For a man who thrived in silence, he felt uncomfortable in said silence. Instead, he reached in between them to where Relena's hand was, slipping her fingers in between his. Now this felt like it should have always been...


	2. Saturday Blues

**AC 198** Saturday Blues

Trowa's first choice of a restaurant had been a quaint place he'd found once upon a time with Duo after the Barton Rebellion. He truly hadn't known what Relena liked, but he also did want to surprise her. Pulling up to the parking space, he watched her looking at the area in awe. He wondered if she truly got to enjoy Brussels at all during her time as Minister and he could just picture him at her side, showing her places she might have visited but not truly explored. The engine dies down and Trowa turns to look at Relena, offering a smile. - "Have you ever been here?"

"No, actually..." - She answered, taking in the vast amount of people walking around. Tourists, locals - a mix of people mingling and speaking in various languages. The world never ceased to amaze Relena, but she often wondered what it would be like to live like an average woman. Enjoying nights out with other people her age and actually understanding social references. - "But I do hear Duo raving about this place whenever he's in town. I would have liked to been here sooner but..." 

There is an edge to her voice and Trowa wondered if she resented her position. - "Duty called?" - He answered, opening the door and leading her to the most secluded table he could managed to snag. Soon, the waitress was finding her way through the crowd and to their table. Orders were placed for some drinks and an appetizer, giving them room to begin truly talking in between the low lights and music. They were making busy talk, laughing at the couples on the nearby dance floor. 

"I like to people watch," - Trowa began, his eyes abandoning a couple that seemed just about ready to begin fucking on the dance floor. - "But some people are just too much."

Relena nodded in agreement, picking away at the falafel they'd ordered. - "Maybe it's because of how we grew up, we just cannot relate to others. I mean..." - She sighed in frustration, her heart begging her to just get up and leave. But something about Trowa held her back, the way he silently comprehended. He listened and unlike the newly disappeared Heero Yuy, he gave a damn. Just why had she ever shown interest in a guy that truly looked for any excuse to shake her loose? - "It could be." - He said soothingly, placing a hand over hers.

"How has your Ace Lex prep been going?" - He asked, as he'd known Relena was one of the people enrolled for the examinations. The ESUN was willing to overlook her lack of an actual diploma, but Relena disagreed. If she was the spokeswoman for the Ace Lex, she would be truly partaking in the examination process. - "It's been going alright. How about yours? Duo mentioned he's afraid of 'flunking' as the Americans like to say. I keep reassuring him that if he lets Quatre tutor him, he has a standing chance." - Trowa's face was that of amusement and Relena tilted her head to one side, as if to question something.

"Mine's been going steady, Wufei was actually helping me with mine. I would have suggested Duo go to him, but given their clashing personalities..."

"It'd be like baptizing a cat that's on acid?"

The remark makes Trowa burst out in laughter. The thought of an acid tripping cat being baptized was certainly a bemusing thought. Relena smiled, realizing she and Trowa could just make the hours pass in simple conversation. - "I think you have the right of it. Besides us, do we know anyone else who is enrolled for them?"

"Noin, Hilde, Une, and Sally all had their educations at their respective military academies so they are not. Dorothy continued hers after the war, as did Wufei...so out of us all, we're the only ones. What about your sister?"

He shook his head at the mention of Catherine, chuckling at the memory of the conversation they had in regards of the Ace Lex. -"She declined, gracefully. Maybe down the road, when she's not nearly as busy with the upcoming colony season." - Trowa shrugged, as their waited came by with their dinner. He could easily get lost talking with Relena, picking apart at her brains and learning. It reminded him of the time spent with Lady Une, just _less chaotic_ and far more... _relaxing_.

"Trowa," - He caught on to her call, without truly realizing he'd not been paying attention. Spaced out in god knows what exactly. -"Would you like to go dancing after this? The waiter mentioned a little club not too far from here. I mean if."

"I'd like to."

_I just do not want this night to end at all..._

"Thank you!" - The joy vibrated in her tone, a warmth engulfed Relena - sweeping her into feelings all too new to even be identified. Trowa made mental notes to ask Duo about Relena some more, realizing that there was more to the woman in front of him than met the eye. 

*~*~*

Heero Yuy sat at the bar of 'Casa del Alba', a Spanish Nightclub that was sweeping the scene in Brussels. He hadn't meant to stay in Brussels this long, but a mechanical error on his outbound flight meant he was stuck for another day or two. The flights were packed heading to the United States, where he was freelancing as a writer. Once again with a borrowed identity and subtle changes to his appearance. After finding out his identity and the fight with Trowa, Heero pulled away from the world - opting to pull away from everyone involved in the wars. He found he missed a few people, Relena included.

It just felt as if he could not face any of them. Granted he "saved the world" twice according to the papers, but it was his fault... it was just too much.

Nursing his third Jack and Coke for the evening, he leaned against the counter when the noise began. His ears perked when the words "Madam Minister" and "It's Queen Relena!" were being whispered around the club. Heero's head turned to his right, eyes wide when he finally spotted Relena. She shined in the dim lights, her arm linked around... " _Trowa_ " - Heero hissed dispassionately, an unknown feeling crossing his chest.

Slamming the glass unto the table, Heero threw money on the counter and disappeared into the dark of the club searching for the exit.


	3. AC 198: I can't explain

Duo had been face first into his Ace Lex studies when the front door had been slammed shut. He peered up from his book, untucking his legs out from under his body when he saw Heero toss his jacket unto the rack. He'd given Heero a key to his place for any time he found himself in Brussels, respecting the man's desires of not being necessarily tracked down. Duo hadn't truly known Heero was in town to begin with, so to see him was a surprise. One he was sure to regret once he caught a whiff of alcohol on the other man...

“Hey buddy, didn't know ya were in town!”

“I was supposed to leave today, but that went to shit.”- Heero commented, finding his way to the love seat across from Duo. - “Instead, I went to Casa del Alba, like you suggested.” 

Duo's eyes flickered unto Heero, trying to read his expression. That certainly explained the alcohol, but why his expression? The embittered former pilot sighed, clutching the love seat in order to get his emotions under control. The sight of Trowa and Relena had been a punch to his gut. It wasn't so much seeing Trowa, but rather just how _happy and blissfully unaware_ , Relena looked. So beautiful and at peace, a peace he could not give her and instead someone else with hands bloodier than his would ever be, could give her such joy. 

“And I saw Relena and Trowa there.” - Heero admitted, not bothering to ease the blow at all. Duo quirked an eyebrow and studied his best friend. The myriad of emotions showed in his eyes: anger, jealousy, confusion and most of all hurt. Duo extended an arm and plopped his feet unto the coffee table. “Seeing you came here, rather than do something stupid, tells me that Relena doesn't know you were there.”

“I rather she never finds out.”

There was a tinge of regret and embarrassment to Heero's usually somber voice and Duo merely shook his head. - “Heero, what is bothering you more? The fact she was there, or the fact Trowa actually did something you now realize you should have done?” - The way Heero avoided Duo's eyes told him everything. Instead, the younger of the two stood up – stretching his sinewy body until he heard tired joints 'pop into place'.

“Let me make this easy for you, Heero… You fucked up when you did the shit ya did to her. So, let her be happy and don't go in there like a kid whose toy got snatched away even though he did shit fuck all with it, okay? I really don't want to hear Trowa socked ya another one.”

Heero's eyes went wide, he could not believe that Duo knew of the fall out with Trowa after the naming ceremony. Still, Duo continued speaking: “I saw first hand how Relena tried handling your bullshit with grace. Frankly, either Trowa did it… or I was going to. That shit was uncalled for. The only reason I didn't go after you was because I knew you would expect me...and no one needed the bloodshed.” 

“Then why do you welcome me here?” - Heero asked bluntly, forcing Duo to straighten his posture. - “Because even though you can surely fuck shit up, you're still a friend. See, out of the four of us, only three know you well enough. Fei really only knows Trowa and I well enough, and that was due to the shit that happened. Quatre knows you, Tro and I well enough because he always opened his door to any of us. Plus, you spent all that time in Sanq with KittyCat. Then there's Tro, who nursed your sorry ass back to life… Do I need to keep going and pulling these fuckin' receipts on how we all know each other from times of darkness?”

Heero fell into silence, giving Duo ample opportunity to leave the living room. Alone with his thoughts, Heero silently kicked himself once more and wished he'd only been the man Relena wished for him to be. Just exactly did she even want? After all these years, he could not comprehend the whole notion. But given what Duo had dropped on him, Heero marched on to where he knew the spare room was, closed the door and dropped unto the bed.

The next morning a visibly exhausted Duo emerged from his room, dragging his body to the kitchenette. The scent of a freshly made BLT roused his senses, as he found the covered plate on the countertop and with it, a note. He read through the note and pinned it on the nearby corkboard, realizing he'd be best leaving it there until he was far more awake.

_Duo,_

_I appreciate you letting me stay with you the night. I'm leaving, mainly to try and find myself and my place in the world. I hope all works out on your exams and I hope she's happy with whatever she does. I may not be the man she needs in her life and perhaps it's best if I continue on with my life._

˜*˜*˜

The sunrise in Brussels was a thing of beauty, one Relena hadn't expected to actually see in full view without rushing herself to go straight to work. Instead, she sat on the balcony of some quaint cafe close to “Casa del Alba” - nursing a cup of coffee. Trowa sat across from her, both of them looking disheveled after a night of dancing and even karaoke. - “We should probably get going,” - Trowa broke the silence, realizing he did not want to let her go. Did the night have to come to an end? She was so breathtakingly beautiful and the heartache that came with the thought of letting Relena go was annoying him.

“We really should.”- She took his hand, glad that they had actually gotten to be their respective ages. He'd been such a gentleman, kind hearted and Relena found herself wishing the night did not end. Crossing through the cafe, Trowa felt his heart skip a few beats the closer they got to the exit door. _Do I truly need to leave her?_

“Trowa.”

“Yes?”

“I would like to do this all over again.”

_Fuck...she feels the same? Wait! That's actually good._ “How about next week, after our Ace Lex?”- He suggests, finding her face scrunching up into a pout of sorts. Relena was quick on her thinking and instead suggested. - “Why don't you come study with me?”

“Wufei would be tempted to call it a distrction.” 

“Then, bring him and Duo along. If we all pass our tests, you and I will have more time to spend to… am I being too forward?” - Relena caught herself, a furious blush over her face. Trowa reached to push some hair out of her way, before giving her a half-grin. - “Not at all.” 

_Just how much damage did being around us do to your confidence?_

“I happen to like your idea.” - Trowa reassured Relena as she tried to recompose herself. - “I'll call Wufei, that way we can get Duo's shit in order. See you on Wednesday?”

“Yes, if you don't mind asking Wufei if he has any dietary preferences for me, I'll appreciate it. I know Duo and you aren't picky.”

“You mean Duo eats like a dumpster truck?” - There's a chuckle in between as Relena pulled Trowa into a hug. - “Still doesn't tell me if you're not picky...”

“I'm not.”

“Good. I'll see you then.”- She pecked his cheek and turned on her heel towards the waiting car.


End file.
